Land of the Tree Spirit
Information The Land of the Tree Spirit known as Land of the Aetheria billions of years ago, is a large island to the west, the Land of the Spirits to the south, and the Land of Eternal Chaos to the north. The name of the country that is the Land of the Tree Spirit is Athel. It is one of the wealthiest regions within Sacra Lunaris due to its affinity for trade. Due to its substantial fortune, the Land of the Tree Spirit enjoys a state of technological advancement that far surpasses that of the other nations. However, like the vast majority of countries in the known world it also has a great forest, highlands and plains that stretch throughout the country. The Land of the Tree Spirit is led by the War Lord, Kazen Naziki also known as the Grandmaster Swordsman. Geography The Land of the Tree Spirit is a beautiful island full of great grasslands and plains while also having great modern-day technology such as skyscrapers, high-speed trains, and Academies. This country also has a medieval like-structure with castles, horses, and high-ranking political people like Queens, Kings, Princes, Princess, and those that serve under them. There are a little more than barren metal-rich foothills, towering dunes of sand, and rock formations strewn across the country for as far as the eye can see. The famous parts of this country are the lands bordering Capitol City such as Western River, and the surrounding Paradise Lake that is under the bridge connecting the Upper District of Capitol City to the Middle District. On the inside of Capitol City is a bridge that connects from the Upper District to the Middle District. Here, it has rather calming temperatures, the soil is moist and fertile. Vegetation of many sorts and sizes naturally grow here, especially various types of melon. In addition to the naturally occurring plants, the denizens of the Land of the Tree Spirit have introduced many key agricultural goods to these fertile soils and have had great success in growing them. It is amongst the many buildings within the Middle and Upper District of Athel that the vast majority of trade in weaponry, accessories, armor and groceries, and potions are done. Cities Capitol City Capitol City is the place where the Divine Academy is located, many students from all over Sacra Lunaris come to this city to enter at this school where people can become stronger and smarter for the outside world. Those who attend the academy are able to select a type of field they want to battle in, and are assigned classes based on their skills, and abilities which are shown in the Entrance Exam in order to get in. Those who do not have special abilities regularly join just to graduate school, and receive basic training courses in battle if they want to give it a try. Forbidden Class students are those who are naturally talented in both smarts and skills. This city is also the hometown of Kazen, the Grandmaster of the Academy. Notable Clans * Kanue Clan * Lorosia Clan * Doshun Clan Alliances * Coming Soon! Trivia Category:Locations